


Lingerie

by PriestGuts



Series: Another Prompt Bites the Dust [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot, men in lingerie, poor scout is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Guess who’s seen in their Lingerie?! (HeavyMedic)<br/>(This one even has accompanying art~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

It was a quiet day in the RED base. Everything was calm and people were catching up on some much needed relaxation due to the current stalemate that was going on. The Sniper was napping in an arm chair while the Engineer worked on some new blueprints. The Heavy was reading a book somewhere in the corner, glad for the silence for once. Silence, that was broken when the Scout burst into the room, looking absolutely horrified.

“What on this good Lord’s earth happened to you, Scout?” the Engineer, adjusting his goggles over his eyes.

“You are not going to BELIEVE what I just saw!” the Scout practically screech, his hands shaking slightly as he paced around the room rapidly. The Sniper tipped his hat off of his face, looking more than a little irritated at having been woken from his lazy dozing. “I am never, ever, going to be able to that image out of my head. Oh my god!”

“Wot ye see tha’s got ye so riled up then?” the Sniper growled, just wanting to get the talking over with so he could go back to sleep.

“Well…I wasn’t feeling well, still ain’t, but that’s not the point, so I went to see Medic to see if I could get-“

“Boy, ya know ye don’ go to Medic about small things like that. Wot he do, then? Threaten to skin ye alive?” the Sniper asked with a bark of gravelly laughter.

“What? No! I didn’t even get to ask him for anything.”

“Spit it out, laddie. We cannae be standin’ ‘ere all day,” Demoman laughed from the doorway, having come in when he heard the commotion.

“I’m GETTING there. Yeesh,” Scout sputtered, cheeks lit up with a light, embarrassed flush. “So, I’m heading to see Medic, right? But when I get down there, the lights are kinda dimmed like they are when he’s asleep, which I thought was kinda weird since it’s only like…two. I don’t know. Anyways. Like I said, thought it was kinda weird the door was open so I went to check it out.”

“Was he there?” Engineer asked, sitting up a bit more to crack his back.

“Oh he was there, alright. In some sora ladies’ lingerie!”

“Say wot?” Sniper asked, eyebrows raising up over the edge of his aviators, sitting up and looking incredibly interested at this point. The Engineer’s jaw dropped and Demo quite nearly has a mess of broken glass and scotch to clean up.

“Yeah. Man! I couldn’t believe it either! He’s like wearin’ these Ladies’ underwear and heels and man it was just weird. I mean…who does that?”

“Apparently Medic. Can’t really say I’m all that surprised actually…” Engie sighed with a tilt of his head and the slightest of raises to his brow.

“Seriously?!” Man that is just so-“

Suddenly, the Scout was cut off in the middle of his sentence when the intercom kicked on and Medic’s voice rant through the base. “Misha…could you come to zhe medical theatre, bitte?”

All eyes instantly turned to look at the red faced Russian, who was currently trying very hard to hide his large fram behind his book. After a few awkward moments, Misha slowly stood up and started edging towards the door. “Should…Should be going,” he mumbled and soon he was gone from the room.

“What…just happened?” Scout asked, looking around, being more than just a little confused.

“Boy…you don’t even want to know,” the Engineer replied, placing his organic hand on Scout’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to http://alphametics.tumblr.com It was so much fun to write this and even more amazing to have something drawn for it~


End file.
